The present invention relates to a system for decontaminating or eliminating carbon particles carried in the exhaust gases from internal combustion engines and especially diesel engines.
There have been widely used carbon-particle decontaminating systems of the type in which the particles carried in the exhaust gases are trapped by filters. Since the particles trapped and accumulated over the surfaces of filters drop, the filters must be heated to temperatures in excess of about 600.degree. C. by a suitable heating means at a suitable time interval so that the collected particles are burned out and consequently the filters are regenerated. The heating means is in general a burner which burns a fuel for internal combustion engines. However, the burner has some disadvantages. Firstly, it consumes a large amount of fuel; secondly, the use of the burner results in a system complex in construction; thirdly, the particles trapped and collected over the filters drop and are discharged together with the exhaust gases; and fourthly, since the filters are heated, they must be made heat-resisting materials.